


Young God

by sincerelylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adidas Model Louis, M/M, Model Harry, Model Louis, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Rimjobs, Top Harry, YSL Model Harry, blowjob, i might add on to this idk, just porn with a quick plot honestly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelylourry/pseuds/sincerelylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games 'til someone falls in love.<br/>Or,<br/>Louis is a carefree Adidas model and Harry is an uptight YSL model. They're complete opposites but they both want each other more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young God

Louis was a very social person, he knew a lot of people. He had been to countless parties; it was all a part of his job really, he had to get his name out there, socialize. You see, Louis was an Adidas model and a part time soccer player (a good one at that), his dream jobs. It was crazy how he could have sharp features in one photoshoot and dainty, feathery ones the next all after practicing for hours. Maybe that was why almost every brand wanted him. He was fit, beautiful, and overall a charming person. He wasn’t complaining though, getting free brand name clothing was absolutely amazing. 

It was hard at times though because other models weren’t completely nice (mainly the high-end brand models) and maybe that’s why it came as a shock when he was invited to one of Harry Styles’ lavish parties. He was taken aback at first but he double checked and there it was. To, Louis W. Tomlinson. That’s when Louis realized who Harry was upon little research, popular. He remembered briefly bumping into him at an L.A party in the beginning of summer and he sure as hell remembers Harry’s beautiful eyes, mile-long legs, and bubblegum pink lips. He didn’t quite catch his name though because his other high-end friends dragged him away for the rest of the night.  


Harry had quickly stated he was an YSL model and Louis was sure that Harry was probably an asshole underneath that beautiful smile. He was proven wrong though, because now he was being invited to an extravagant party (or maybe it was because Louis didn’t think he was worthy enough to be invited in the first place). Whatever it was, he was invited and he couldn’t possibly turn up an offer to be with Harry Styles. With that being said, Louis knew that now he must dress up like he’s stuck up. Fun.  
-  
Louis arrived to the party knowing exactly what to expect. Probably some stuck up rich older people, fancy wine, and the furniture to be over the top. But he was right about two of those three things, there weren’t any old people at all. The oldest probably being late thirties at most; it was nice if Louis was completely honest. Hot people everywhere, food, drinks, good music, what more could he want? Other than a change of clothes because he felt underdressed but that was it. Everything was completely nice, up until Harry met up with him.

Louis felt a tap on his right shoulder while he was taking a cup of wine from a waiter and turned around slowly looking up at Harry who seemed rather unhappy. He was about to say something until Harry spoke first. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Harry snapped looking him up and down. 

“Excuse you?” Louis asked looking confused before taking a sip. He hadn’t done anything wrong at all, at least not that he knew of.  


“You’re tracking mud in my house and spilling crumbs everywhere! Do you have any idea how expensive this carpet is? It’s probably more than your fucking net worth! Did I even invite you?” Harry said getting more pissed off as he ranted.

Louis only chuckled in response at first, “Excuse you? You invited me, dumbass! I’m sorry I ruined your carpet with my one of a kind Adidas. It should be grateful, unlike you.” He groaned not knowing what he was saying, he’d gotten a little tipsy causing him to only get more obnoxious. Louis looked at Harry in the eye and stepped into the carpet harder. “Better?”

“You’re so fucking rude! Do you know who I am? I’ll sue you for all of your fucking money and stupid one of a kind shoes.” Harry snapped again. Right when he was about to rant again Louis cut him off. “You need to lighten the fuck up!” Louis retorted pointing his red wine towards him causing wine to splat on Harry’s chest.

Louis set his wine down and covered his mouth with his hand to try and stifle his laughter. “I’m sorry!” He said after a moment of laughing. “I really didn’t mean to.” Louis chuckled watching Harry get upset, causing guilt to form. “I’ll help you wash it out.” He said after clearing his throat looking at Harry’s facial expressions change.  


Harry was looking down at the material, “this is silk.” He stated looking on the verge of tears and possibly murder as Louis guided him to the bathroom, it was no use though it was occupied. Somewhere in between of bickering Louis ended up in Harry’s bedroom.

“I really didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry Harry.” He said looking at the massive bedroom, eyeing all of the crisp white pillows that decorated what seemed to be a king sized bed. “But let’s both be honest you need to lighten up.”

“I work hard for my money and don’t need animals destroying my things.” Harry retorted quickly while looking through his walk-in closet. “I didn’t know how crazy you were when I invited you. You can leave y’know.”

“I ruined your party though, as you mentioned earlier.” Louis said recalling their arguing while walking into the room. “I didn’t know how crazy you were when I came in.” He smirked hearing Harry groan. 

“Everyone’s mostly gone anyways,” Harry sighed loudly walking out of the closet in a plain black shirt. “You’ve got a mouth on you. Y’know that?” He asked walking towards Louis. “You’re gonna have to pay for the mess you made.” 

“Is that a sexual innuendo?” Louis asked raising his eyebrow with a small smirk.

Harry stood closer to him, hovering almost. “Take it as you want, but-“

“But I don’t fuck assholes.” He cut him off running a hand up his chest. Harry was stunning- a complete God- but he couldn’t just have sex with him like that. “See you around Mr.YSL.” Louis rolled his eyes walking away adding a small sway with his hips. He wasn’t one for a chase but, Harry just did something to him. Whether it was love or not, Louis wanted Harry and hopefully the feeling was mutual.  
-  
“That fucking prick!” Louis yelled tossing a magazine onto his white leather couch. “He doesn’t even- ugh!” He said pacing back and forth in front of the glass coffee table. It wasn’t anything bad, the thing was that it was something good Harry said in an interview. The past few weeks was nothing but games between them and that settled it. The feelings were mutual. “Bullshit.” He mumbled sitting down next to his friend of years, Zayn.

“So the feelings are mutual?” Zayn mumbled reading the article after Louis threw it next to him. “What’s so bad about that? He even complemented your ridiculous ass.” He said with a smirk setting the magazine on the coffee table.

“That’s the problem! He’s a complete asshole! He thinks he can just have whatever he wants? Does he think I’m a property?” Louis asked running a hand through his hair.  
Zayn groaned pinching the bridge of his nose groaning, “Okay but just yesterday you said you wouldn’t mind if he spanked you until you-“ 

“Shut up! That’s the point- I need him but I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of him having me whenever he wants.” Louis whined grabbing a pillow and screaming into it pulling it away once he was done. “I’ve been teasing him but it needs to last longer.”

“That’s it! I’ve figured it all out!” Zayn said standing up. “Okay here’s the plan; step one, go to his party. Step two, suck his dick!” He said smiling as Louis only rolled his eyes in response. “Alright fine- then just mope about it for another month.” He said as if that was exactly going to happen which it probably would’ve but Louis thought about it for a few minutes.

“Y’know for a sarcastic twat you got a point.” Louis commented while watching Zayn go to the kitchen and come back. 

Zayn laughed opening one of Louis’ fancy water bottles, “A point? You knew I was being sarcastic, the fuck you coming up with?” He asked before taking a sip glancing over at him.  
“These games have to end,” Louis stated. “So I’m going to fuck him already. And who knows? Maybe I won’t be a one night stand to him.”

“And if he treats you like shit?” Zayn said setting his water bottle down while looking over at him.

“That’s why you’ll come with me, make him jealous with me and if he does fall for it then it’s a go. If he just brushes it off and keeps flirting, then it’s a no.” Louis replied sitting up like he figured it all out.

Before Zayn could even reply he was already shaking his head. “Oh no, no, no. I won’t go. Everyone’s just there to show and tell about their lives. I’m not into that you know that.” He said watching as Louis pouted.

“C’mon, please? It’ll just be really quick! Hot people everywhere! You need to socialize, show off that pretty face of yours!” Louis said pinching Zayn’s cheek. “Plus, what if Liam is there.” He said wiggling his eyebrows seeing Zayn’s cheeks turn pink.

“Ask Harry if he’s going. Then I’ll go.” Zayn replied smirking knowing that Louis didn’t want to talk to him. “C’mon tough guy.” He edged on hearing Louis mutter a “fuck you” while getting his phone out dialing up Harry. 

Louis put it on speaker and glared at Zayn. After just one ring Harry answered with a smooth, “Hello, who’s this?”

“Louis. I have a quick question.” He said biting on his lip annoyed by how hot Harry sounded. He probably could’ve had an orgasm just by hearing him talk about absolutely nothing but he had to stay focused.

Harry cleared his throat before talking. “Ah, sorry babe. Didn’t check. Are you calling to go on a date?” He asked and Louis could just hear the smirk in his voice.  
“No. It’s about the party. Is Liam Payne going?” Louis asked glaring at the phone.

Harry chuckled a bit, “Is he your boyfriend, love?”

“What? No. Ugh- just answer the question fucker!” Louis complained rolling his eyes.

“Feisty. Alright, alright, settle down. I guess you’ll just have to find out the day of won’t you?” He asked humming a bit.

Louis groaned loudly. “Listen up the fucking riddler, I just want an answer. Yes or no?”

“Are you going to c-“ “Yes!” Louis hissed cutting him off but all he got in response was “There’s your answer.” Before Harry hung up.

“Damn. The tension.” Zayn said before laughing. “It’s gonna be one hell of a night, in’nit?” He sighed loudly looking over at Louis.

“What the hell do I wear?” Louis mumbled setting his phone on the couch. “Oh my fucking- what do I wear?” He said louder. “Shit, fuck! What’s today? Oh my god!” He panicked looking through his phone standing up. “It’s tonight! Zayn! I haven’t even shaved! He needs to feel how smooth I am, I’m no fucking-“

“Pull yourself together, Lou.” Zayn said grabbing his shoulders making him focus. “He knows how beautiful you are, have you seen his twitter?” He asked letting go of him. “He favorited some shit about you, just- he likes you. Trust me. Just calm down we still have a couple of hours left before we have to leave go take a bath, I’ll pick out your outfit, I’ll borrow some of your clothes, we get ready, then we leave. Sound good?” 

“You’re the best fake boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Louis sighed hugging him. “Liam is gonna miss out if he doesn’t talk to you.” He let go of him and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go shower you smell.” Zayn laughed smacking Louis’ ass as he walked to the bathroom. “Don’t forget to shave your pubes!” 

“Fuck off!” Louis shouted from the bathroom. 

“Love you too fake boyfriend!” Zayn shouted back walking to Louis’ walk-in closet with a heavy sigh. Louis’ closet was just like his life, unorganized.  
-  
Louis’ cheeks were a bright pink while walking into yet another one of Harry’s lavish house parties. He was practically clinging onto Zayn for dear life. “Oh my god Zayn, let’s just leave- these pants are too tight I think my circulation is being cut off. Where did you even find these?” Louis half whispered to Zayn watching him sigh.

“Y’know for a fake boyfriend you feel more like a naggy old spouse.” Zayn chuckled then stopped to look at Louis more serious. “Just relax- you look hot.” He stated looking over Louis’ outfit. It was simple but on Louis it showed off all of his features. It was a simple loose red shirt, tight black jeans, black superstar Adidas, and Zayn’s leather jacket that he insisted on him wearing. “Everything will be okay.” He hummed.

He sighed at first then spoke up, “Thank you, you’re right I need to calm down.” He said taking off the leather jacket. “S’getting stuffy.” Louis stated handing the jacket to Zayn whom decided on wearing it instead. He looked around standing in front of Zayn and made quick eye contact with Harry. “Oh my god,” He mumbled looking at Zayn. “Fuck he saw me, what do I do? Shitshitshit.” 

“Relax, babe. Play it off.” Zayn said putting an arm around Louis’ waist as if they were together. “He’s comin’ over here, calm down I got your back if he’s an ass.” He whispered in his ear kissing his cheek afterwards to not make it look obvious.

Louis simply smiled in response then looked over seeing Harry walk away making Louis pout. “Fuck,” He mumbled burying his head in Zayn’s chest smelling his fresh cologne mixed with a hint of cigarette. “This wasn’t a part of it.”

Zayn let go of him perking up, “Wait- Louis. That means he’s not an ass, he clearly saw that you were with me so he didn’t bother. Louis, oh my god.” Louis stayed looking a little upset then Zayn groaned. “Oh, c’mon! You didn’t shave for nothing! Go on, get your Prince. I see mine over there.” He said looking over at Liam then looking at Louis. Thankfully, Louis got the hint and glanced over at Liam.

“Alright, this is where our night changes for the good or bad. Good luck babes.” Louis smiled. “I got my phone on me and I’ll call you if all goes to shit.” He said giving a quick hug to Zayn. 

“Ditto.” Zayn said before they both went in different directions. 

It took Louis a while to find Harry and when he did he was busy talking to some- what seemed like- other high end models. He mindlessly went on his phone so he didn’t seem like a loner and waited impatiently. As time went on though, Louis started losing hope and gave up after fifteen minutes. He walked over to a wandering waiter with a tray of wine and grabbed one. 

Louis had started walking slowly clicking on Zayn’s contact on his phone but in the midst of over thinking and taking a sip of wine he bumped into a broad chest spilling some wine on them. “Oi, shit. I’m-“

“You little- getting another silk shirt ruined?” Harry jokingly said and Louis laughed sheepishly in response. “Isn’t your boyfriend supposed to be cuddling with you right now?” He said sounding annoyed purposely.

Louis set his cup on a table and looked confused. “Boyfriend? Zayn? Pft, he’s just my friend. Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?” He asked crossing his arms looking up at him.  
“Don’t have one. What a coincidence.” Harry chuckled. “An exquisite God like you shouldn’t be alone. Who knows what the devil would do to you?” He asked licking his lips almost causing Louis to die on the spot.

Louis rolled his eyes, he almost gave up upon hearing Harry’s smooth talk but he decided to play tougher. “I have no idea. I’ve got a feeling some demons are after me.” He mocked stepping closer until there wasn’t any more space between them. “Y’know there’s a test to get into heaven?” He raised an eyebrow trailing a hand up Harry’s inner thigh agonizingly slow. “You’ve just gotta follow along.” 

Harry groaned rolling his eyes, almost willing to do anything at that point. “Louis, stop. I-“ Right after, Harry regretted saying that because Louis walked away swaying his hips. That’s truly when the chase started because Louis wasn’t going to give in that easily. 

Eventually, Louis ended up at Harry’s bedroom door, waiting. Harry looked angry but Louis smiled softly. “I-“ Louis was about to start but was cut off by Harry firmly pressing his lips against his kissing him as if he needed it like air. “Fuck you,” Harry breathed out momentarily separating his lips from Louis’. “if playing a game is what you like then so be it.” He said grabbing Louis’ thigh to wrap around his waist grinding against Louis while he tilted his head back moaning.

“Room.” Louis whined before kissing him hard again. “Fuck.” He groaned after pulling away from the kiss. “Harry- shit.” He hissed as Harry started kissing his neck sucking a hickey on the right side of his neck.

Harry pulled away from Louis’ skin and completely lifted him up by his thighs as Louis’ legs quickly wrapped around his waist while his arms rested on his shoulders.  
“Please don’t drop me- oh my god.” Louis said panicking a bit feeling Harry’s chest move as he started laughing lightly. “Harry, I swear.” He warned but watched Harry’s eyes light up as he turned on the dim lights almost completely off. That’s when Harry pretended to drop him but held onto him tighter as Louis squealed. 

“I’m joking babe, I can’t drop a God.” Harry winked. 

Louis groaned unable to hold back his smile. “Prick.” He mumbled and started kissing him again. He thought the mood was completely lost until Harry’s large hands started grabbing his ass hard. That’s when Louis lost it by groaning and pulling on Harry’s hair almost as a sort of beg, which it was.

Harry sat down on the bed slowly running one hand up Louis’ back under his shirt helping him to take it off. Louis started unbuttoning his own pants until he got frustrated while trying to take them off. “Ugh- just hold on.” He groaned getting off Harry’s lap turning his back towards him taking off his pants but on accident his underwear came off as well.  
“Fuck,” Harry moaned causing Louis to blush. He felt exposed which was new to him because during fashion shows he was constantly changing in front of others without any second though because he was confident but with Harry he got intimidated and shy. 

Louis stood there for a second until Harry broke the silence. “Baby, you okay? We don’t have to-“

“No,” Louis replied immediately. He perked up and turned around slowly, gaining confidence crawling back onto Harry’s lap pushing him back undoing his pants. “Wouldn’t want to ruin those expensive ass jeans now would we?” He winked tugging both his underwear and pants down in one movement. Harry was completely hard and Louis looked up at him smirking. “Don’t be afraid to get rough.” Louis stated and sucked on the tip of Harry’s cock holding the base with one hand. 

Harry moaned loudly already just from the sight and simple movement. However, Harry’s moans only made Louis completely lose it. It wasn’t long before Louis was deep throating him. He stopped as soon as Harry told him he was close pulling off slowly making sure to keep eye contact while licking his lips. “Lay down, babe.” Harry instructed while standing up taking off his shirt and kicking off his pants and boxers. “Give me a second babe.” He mumbled texting something briefly before getting the lube and a condom.  
“What was that?” Louis asked biting his lip watching Harry get into bed in between his legs.

Harry kissed Louis’ neck humming a bit before talking. “Do you want all of the guests to hear you scream? Unless you’d like that then so be it but, I don’t want anyone intruding. I’d hate to have someone walk in on us.” He mumbled biting Louis’ right collarbone leaving hickeys while pumping Louis’ cock.

“W-why?” Louis asked losing his train of thought. His mind was clouded, as more seconds went on he became more and more needy.

“Because, you look so beautiful right now, I wouldn’t want to share this moment.” Harry smiled softly before kissing Louis while he whined delicately. He pulled back unhurried biting on Louis’ bottom lip while doing so. “Lay on your stomach.”

Louis turned over feeling Harry’s soft lips kiss down his spine. Harry’s hands held Louis’ cheeks apart as he licked around Louis’ rim causing Louis to moan high pitched. Harry continued doing so adding one finger until Louis was practically crying from need and want. Eventually (which wasn’t long) Louis came loudly after three fingers and by that point he was a panting mess. 

Harry kept rimming him slower this time after removing his fingers, because Louis was over sensitive but that didn’t stop him from getting hard again. “Fuck me,” Louis whined gripping on the sheets yet again from when he came. “Please, fuck, Harry fuck me please.” He panted. “Fuck- wanna ride you.” He said sitting up seeing Harry lie down as if on cue.  
Louis crawled into Harry’s lap while he rolled on a condom, he swatted Harry’s hands away once he was done and slowly aligned his cock with his hole after lubing up Harry's cock, gradually he sank down onto his cock whining high pitched. “Fuck,” He whimpered trying to adjust as best he could, his cock was bigger than he had recalled from the previous blowjob. “Oh my god. Harry-“ Louis moaned rolling his hips slowly resting his hands on Harry’s chest for a little more control.

“Shit Louis- your ass is so fucking tight.” Harry groaned holding onto his hips tightly looking up at him while he rolled his hips ever so slowly. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He moaned out grabbing Louis’ ass hard while he lifted up gently only to sink back down on his cock.

Louis was rocking back on Harry’s cock while he struggled to kiss Harry trying to focus on a steady pace, it was almost too much for him but thankfully Harry sat up kissing him harder than before. It was almost meant to be, without much exchanged words they practically knew exactly what to do to each other. Harry was absolute flawlessness in Louis’ eyes and right now he was beyond perfection. His curly hair was messy- curls splayed all over his forehead and neck, a thin layer of sweat enclosed his body, and he was being just the right amount of sensitivity that Louis wanted- needed. 

Their chests were pressed up against each other as Louis rode him getting tired but he didn’t want it to end. Harry had spanked him a few times and almost each time Louis’ body jerked causing Harry to hit his prostate. “Fuck!” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth gripping the back of his hair while his other hand gripped onto his bicep. “Fuck me Harry- want you to fuck me so hard.” He groaned after Harry started kissing his neck all over.

Harry got the hint as soon as Louis’ little bounces got slower. He helped Louis slowly lean back as he laid down on his back not breaking the kiss while Louis’ blunt nails dragged down Harry’s toned back. As soon as Louis opened his mouth to speak that’s when Harry started thrusting in short hard thrusts causing Louis to completely forget about whatever he had to say- most likely more begging. “Oh my god,” Louis gasped sounding breathless as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. “Right there- shit! Fuckfuckfuck!” Louis whimpered as Harry pounded directly on the small bundle of nerves, he teared up just from pure pleasure but he just needed a little push.

“You close baby? You gonna cum all over yourself?” Harry asked panting as he tightened his grip on Louis’ hips pumping Louis’ leaking, hard cock. That was all Louis needed because as soon as Harry did that, Louis arched his back screaming as he came all over his tummy and chest while scratching Harry’s back.

“Fuck-“ Harry moaned loudly at the sight, cumming inside the condom after a few deep thrusts. Louis clenched around Harry’s cock as he rode out his orgasm panting heavily. Once they both were calm and drawn back in reality Harry pulled out slowly while kissing Louis’ lips briefly before getting off the bed.

Louis blinked a few times, lazily watching Harry get up to throw away the condom and walk to the bathroom bringing back a damp washcloth wiping away the mess off of Louis’ tired body. Harry went to the bathroom putting it away before climbing into bed next to Louis holding him close to his chest under the sheets.

“For a jerk, you’re amazing at sex.” Louis snickered kissing his chest before looking up at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, “You still think I’m a jerk?” He asked looking down at him with a small smile. 

“Just because you have a great cock doesn’t mean you’re the nicest person ever. But! I guess I should give you a chance Mr.YSL after all, I wouldn’t mind doing this again.” Louis said drawing shapes on Harry’s chest with his index finger mindlessly. 

“Are you asking me out, Mr. Adidas?” Harry asked rubbing Louis’ back slowly.

Louis blushed with a heavy sigh. “I guess, but-“

“But I’d love to.” He chuckled cutting him off from his sentence. “So, am I accepted into heaven?” Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows laughing when Louis groaned in response.

“You and these dumb jokes- ugh but yes you are accepted into heaven.” He said laughing lightly. “Who would’ve thought that such a classy high-end person like yourself is actually loaded with puns and dumb jokes?” Louis whined looking up at him getting a simple kiss in response. With a few more kisses they both ended up falling asleep tangled together.  
-  
When Louis woke up the next morning he was alone in a giant bed. Out of habit he reached over looking for his phone and thankfully it was there. Right when he clicked on the home button a “three missed calls” notification popped up on the lock screen but the second thing he noticed was that it was almost noon. He would’ve gone on social media for a few minutes until he saw something in the corner of his eye, a bright blue piece of fabric which contrasted heavily against the white sheets.

He moved the blanket a little revealing a bright blue button up shirt neatly folded with a small note on top. “Went to get some groceries, try this on for size? H.” Louis read then checked the label and sure enough, Yves Saint Laurent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to add on, this was written very fast haha. Hope you liked it!


End file.
